Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology
The power to use the traits of a Fallen Angel of godlike power. An advanced variation of Fallen Angel Physiology and a fallen version of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called *Archfiend Physiology *Divine Fallen Physiology *Fallen Diven Physilogy *First of the Fallen *Fallen Angelic Deity Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Fallen Transcendent Angel: a leader of a group of angels who rebelled against God and were cast into Hell. Strangely, users not only keep their power, but still have access to angelic powers as well as demonic ones in spite of the fact that the user is not a full-fledged demon. Users possess power greater than both regular angels and demons while still being second to the Supreme Being, thus still maintaining their status as the most powerful being ever created. Applications *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Variations Anti-God: Depending on how much power one has, the user may ultimately acsend to becoming a Primordial Void. Associations *Anti-God *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Dark Lord *Evil Embodiment *Satanic Incarnation *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Limitations *User's power is second to the Supreme Being's. *May share same limits as demons. Known Users *Lucifer Morningstar (Vertigo/DC Comics) *Satan/Lucifer (Christianity) *Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) *Azazel (Book of Enoch) *Belial (Dead Sea Scrolls) *Mundus (Devil May Cry) *Lucifer (Supernatural) Gallery Lucifer's Heresy large.jpg|Before his rebellion, Lucifer Morningstar (Christianity), was God's most favoured and beloved angel who was always ahead of all other angels in terms of wisdom, beauty and power and he still has these traits intact making him the most powerful enemy known to all the Heavens and the earth. Dante Lucifer2.jpg|Even as Lucifer reigns in Hell and deformed by Hell's atmosphere and his sin, he continues to dream of returning to his rightful place in paradise. Category:Powers Category:Physiology Category:Unholy Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Absolute Powers